


In Formation

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Saga of the Lion-Hearted [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fun, Gen, Keith as Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Monster of the Week, Shiro as Ladybug, Teamwork, everyone's in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: All Lance wanted to do was see the akuma up close but he, Hunk, and Pidge were caught up in the fight. Chat Noir and Ladybug will have to keep them safe.





	In Formation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> This is entirely Wynne's fault. She came up with the idea and it wouldn't leave my head until this was written.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hunk asked.

Lance snorted. “Of course it is. Dude, haven’t you ever wanted to see an akuma up close?”

“Well, not really,” Hunk replied, “What if the akuma comes after us?”

“Then we stand back and let Chat Noir and Ladybug take care of it,” Pidge cut in.

The three teenagers walked down the deserted street. They were supposed to be in school but when the attack was announced, the three snuck out of class.  Lance had a not so small obsession with the town superheroes and Pidge and Hunk certainly weren’t going to let him go alone. Keith and Shiro had been invited but they’d disappeared. Neither was answering his phone so they went without them.

That’s how they ended up walking around midday going exactly where the police said to avoid. At least they wouldn’t get caught. While the akuma was rampaging, the cops would all be occupied playing damage control and following Chat Noir and Ladybug’s orders. No one would bother with the three of them ditching classes.

“According to Twitter, it’s this way,” Lance said, taking them down a main road. They walked for a few blocks, all three looking out for whatever this thing was. And eventually, they saw it.

This person looked like a stereotypical mad scientist: white lab coat, crazy hair, safety goggles pushed into their hair.  He was followed by several people, each donning a lab coat of their own. They shambled like zombies after the mad scientist.

“Wow,” Lance said, probably more excitedly than he should. He whipped out his phone and started recording.

“Should we really stay here?” Hunk asked.

“We don’t want Chat Noir and Ladybug to have to save us,” Pidge added.

“We’ll hide when he gets too close,” Lance assured them.

They all ducked behind a parked car and Lance continued filming. The mad scientist walked closer, throwing beakers at passersby. Once the beakers hit them, red liquid spilled over the victim and they became part of the army.

“This is actually pretty cool,” Lance said.

“Maybe a bit,” Hunk agreed. He smiled at the other two.

“It’s kinda thrilling,” Pidge admitted, “Plus, we learn more about the akumas.”

“See? Told you it was a good idea,” Lance replied. He looked back to his phone and the video he was recording.

The mad scientist was looking right at him.

“Uh oh,” Lance said, lowering his phone. The akuma was still looking at him with a wicked grin.  “Uh, guys? We have a problem.”

“Perfect. More help for my experiments,” the akuma said and threw a beaker at them.

“Duck!” Pidge said.

All three dropped below the car. They heard the sound of shattering glass.

“Run,” Hunk said. No one needed to be told twice. They all sprinted away from the scene, hoping to lose the akuma.

“After them. Bring them to me,” the akuma said. Several of the victims started running after them.

“Guys, this is bad,” Hunk said.

“Figured that out already,” Lance replied. They turned the corner and ran down that road. The akumatized victims followed.

“Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Pidge asked.

“Someone mention me?”

The three turned around.

A silver staff hit the ground behind them and a few seconds later, Chat Noir landed.

“It’s Chat Noir!” Lance said and whipped out his phone.

Chat Noir turned around and he did not look amused. “Look, I’ll buy you some time. Get to safety.”

“Okay,” Hunk said.

“Thanks,” Pidge added. They both grabbed Lance and continued their mad dash away.

“I got footage of Chat Noir,” Lance said excitedly as they ran away.

“Is now really the time for that?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t wanna get turned into a zombie,” Hunk added.

“We’ll be fine,” Lance said, “Chat Noir’s taking care of them.”

They turned onto another street and stopped dead in their tracks. The mad scientist was there, smiling maniacally.

“You’ve returned to me,” he said, “You must be interested in the research I’m doing.”

“Uh, what research?” Hunk asked. He took a step back. Lance and Pidge noticed and moved as well.

“I lost all funding for my research. Not enough results they said,” the scientist rambled, “But I’ll show them. I won’t need to pay my assistants if I can just make my own. I’ll turn the whole city into my assistants and then I’ll be able to churn out research papers faster than anyone. I will truly be able to benefit science. So you’ll help me, won’t you?”

The akuma produced a beaker with red liquid from his lab coat. And he threw it at them.

“Look out!”

A red and black yoyo hit the beaker, throwing it to the ground in front of them. The three looked in the direction of the yoyo. Ladybug landed on the hood of a car.

“Oh, wow, it’s Ladybug,” Lance said. Ladybug looked at him and smiled. He was pretty attractive, with his undercut and dark brown eyes. Even that patch of white hair made him look mature. Older. Even sexy.  Lance felt his knees go weak.

“Could you rein in your crush, Lance?” Hunk asked. Pidge laughed.

“Dude!” Lance exclaimed, “Not in front of Ladybug.”

Ladybug turned back towards the akuma, swinging his yoyo.

“I’ll make you one of my assistants. Then you’ll give me your miraculous!” the akuma said and threw a beaker at Ladybug. He held the swinging yoyo in front of himself like a shield and the breaker broke harmlessly in front of him.

Chat Noir dropped onto the scene. The three teenagers took another step back.

“It’s about time you showed up,” Ladybug said with a smile.

“Got distracted,” Chat Noir replied crisply and nodded behind them, “Figure out where the akuma is yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll try to get close.” Chat Noir rushed in.

The akuma threw a beaker at him but he deflected it with his staff. He got close and started trying to hit the scientist, who effectively dodged every move.

Ladybug joined in but the lab coat zombies stood in his way. He tried to get around them, tripping them when he had to. He tried not to let any of them get hurt while still getting them out of the way.

“This is amazing,” Lance said, taking out his phone again.

Pidge and Hunk sighed as they dragged Lance behind another car. He continued filming the fight.

“You know, this guy’s guarding his upper chest,” Lance commenting.

“That’s where the heart is,” Pidge said.

“No, I mean, like, right below the neck. Take a look.” Lance increased the zoom on his phone. Hunk and Pidge looked over his shoulder. Chat Noir tried to get in close, punching and kicking but the akuma dodged the attacks. But Lance was right. He kept his hands over something on his chest.

“What’s there?” Pidge asked.

Lance increased the zoom again and tried to focus on that area. Occasionally, the scientist’s hands would move and they could see a little silver stick in his tie.

“Is that a tie pin?” Hunk asked.

“That must be where the akuma is!” Lance said. Pidge stood up.

“It’s in the tie pin!” Pidge shouted. Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to look at her. “The akuma is in the tie pin!”

Ladybug swung his yoyo past the akuma and swung forward. Chat Noir rushed in to get the tie pin but one of the labcoated assistants pushed him into Ladybug’s path and the two flew forward, eventually colliding into a building.

The akuma pulled out a beaker, ready to throw it at the two superheroes. Pidge picked up a rock and threw it at the akuma. It missed but it got his attention and he threw the beaker at her. Pidge ducked beneath the car and it shattered on the other side.

“Let’s go,” Hunk said and all three started running. Lance turned back and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir coming in behind them. The minions of the akuma were coming after them.

“Chat Noir, slow them down,” Ladybug said.

“Got it,” he replied, “Cataclysm!” He touched a streetlight and it fell to the ground, blocking the street.

“Wow,” Lance said. They all turned a corner and continued running.

Ladybug used his yoyo and Chat Noir used his staff to get themselves onto the roof of a nearby building.

“Up here!” Chat Noir shouted. The three teenagers stopped running and looked at them.

Before they could even ask how, Ladybug wrapped his yoyo around them and dragged them on to the roof as well. They all cried out until the tiles were under their feet.

“They’re coming,” Ladybug said as his yoyo retracted. All five lowered themselves so they’d be harder to see.

The akuma raced forward with the minions shuffling behind him. Only a few were there. They were pretty mindless so maybe the fallen streetlight was enough to stop most of them.

Chat Noir’s ring beeped.

The akuma noticed and everyone ducked down. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were breathing heavily. They didn’t ask for this. Lance just wanted to see the akuma.

“He’s gone,” Ladybug said, peering over the edge. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“Now what do we do?” Chat Noir asked, “I have four minutes.”

“We’ll have to finish this fast,” Ladybug replied, “Lucky charm!”

A red and black polka dot rope dropped back into his hands.

“Rope?” Chat Noir asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know either,” Ladybug replied.

“Maybe we can use it to tie up the akuma,” Pidge suggested.

“No, it’ll tell me what I need to use it for,” Ladybug replied. He looked over the edge, eyes darting all over. “It’s not here.”

“What’s not here?” Hunk asked.

Ladybug ran to the other side for the building and looked down on the street. “The Lucky Charm gives me a series of tasks to complete in order to capture the akuma.”

Chat Noir’s ring beeped again.

“Three minutes. We need to hurry,” he said.

“What happens after three minutes?” Lance asked.

“I’ll transform back to my normal self. I’ll need to prepare myself to transform again,” Chat Noir explained.

Ladybug was silent for a moment. He looked at them and back at the street. Then he said, “No.”

“No?” Hunk said.

“The Lucky Charm wants to use you guys to defeat the akuma,” Ladybug said, “I’ll transform back and try it again.”

“That’ll take too long. I’ll have to transform back too,” Chat Noir said, “The Lucky Charm hasn’t failed us before.”

“Chat Noir, it’s too dangerous,” Ladybug said, turning towards his partner.

“We’ll help,” Lance said.

The two superheroes looked at him.

“You guys do a lot to save the city. Of course we’ll help,” Pidge agreed.

“Yeah. It is safe right?” Hunk asked.

Chat Noir smirked. “The akuma won’t do any permanent damage.”

“Permanent?” Hunk questioned.

“For this plan to work, I have to set you back on the ground,” Ladybug said. They all moved closer as he whispered the plan to them. They all nodded in agreement.

“Chat Noir, take one of them down?” Ladybug asked.

“Sure thing,” he replied with a smile. He grabbed Lance and threw them both off the ledge of the building. Lance started screaming. Chat Noir stopped their fall with his staff, landing gently on the ground. He chuckled at Lance’s terror.

“Dude!” Lance said but Chat Noir walked away, still smiling.

Ladybug sighed and threw his yoyo to a nearby light post.

“Are you sure about this? It’s not too late to back out,” he said.

“We’re sure,” Pidge replied. She and Hunk grabbed onto Ladybug. He leapt off the roof and swung down to the ground. Pidge and Hunk landed safely and then Ladybug took off again.

“Let’s do this,” Lance said. He had the rope Ladybug had conjured.

“Wish me luck,” Pidge said and she ran out, looking for the akuma. She ran down a block, hoping to see it nearby. She looked on the rooftop and saw Chat Noir following her. He pointed to the left.

Pidge nodded and ran to the end of the block. Sure enough, the akuma was on the next block to the left.

“Hey, over here!” she shouted. That caught the attention of the akuma and all the victims. Pidge ran back down the street as fast as she could. She again noticed Chat Noir on the roof but didn’t bother to pay too much attention to him. She could hear footsteps following behind her. She was being chased. That was the plan after all.

“It’s coming,” Pidge said as she ran past Lance and Hunk.

The akuma followed after her but the victims lagged behind. Lance and Hunk stretched out the rope. The first of the labcoated assistants tripped on the rope, which caused the rest behind them to fall on top of them. They wouldn’t be a problem anymore, so long as Ladybug and Chat Noir could get the tie pin.

Ladybug swooped down and picked up Pidge, setting her on the roof. The akuma glared at them until he was hit on the head with a staff.

“I thought it was me you wanted,” Chat Noir said.

The akuma threw one of its beakers at him but Chat Noir used his staff as a bat and hit it away. It crash landed between Lance and Hunk.

Ladybug came back to the ground. Chat Noir swung his staff, which the akuma ducked. Ladybug used his yoyo to wrap around the akuma’s foot. It lost its footing and fell to the ground. In that moment, Chat Noir grabbed the tie pin, threw it to the ground and smashed it under his boot. When he lifted his foot, a black and purple butterfly flew out.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Ladybug said. He slid his finger over his yoyo and it opened to reveal a blinding white light. “We’re ending this.” He whipped the yoyo at the butterfly and it was caught inside.

Ladybug pressed the yoyo and a white butterfly emerged. “You’re free now.” He walked over to Lance and Hunk and collected the rope. “Miraculous Ladybug!” He threw it up in the air and it exploded into red and black. It moved all over the town and undid the damage from the attack. All the people were returned to normal, including the akuma.

“Good job,” Ladybug said, putting a hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” he replied with a big smile, “You too.”

Chat Noir’s ring beeped again. Ladybug’s earrings did too.

“I’ve gotta go,” Chat Noir said sadly.

“See you next time,” Ladybug replied.

“Yeah. See you then.” Chat Noir extended his staff and launched himself on a nearby roof. He did it one more time and then he was gone.

Ladybug turned towards the three teenagers. “You did well. Thank you for your help.”

“It was nothing,” Hunk said.

“We’re happy to help,” Pidge added.

“Yeah,” Lance said, “Hey, Ladybug, do you think I could get a selfie?”

“Sure, why not?” Ladybug replied, “But then I gotta go.” All four posed for a quick picture and then Ladybug was gone too.

“That was so worth it,” Lance said, watching in awe as Ladybug disappeared from view.

“Worth the detention we’re gonna get for ditching?” Pidge teased.

“Of course, dude. I got a selfie with Ladybug.”

They all wandered away, none the wiser that they were being watched.

“See, Coran,” Allura said, “They would be perfect for the other Miraculous. They work well together, as well as with Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“You know, Allura, I think you’re right,” Coran replied, “I think we need to move forward.”

“Wonderful.”

* * *

Shiro and Keith both looked at the picture. Lance seemed very proud of it.

“That’s pretty cool, Lance,” Shiro said with a smile.

“Isn’t it? I got a selfie with Ladybug. I would have gotten one with Chat Noir too, but he had to run off.”

“That’s too bad,” Keith said but he didn’t sound that sympathetic.

They were all sitting on the steps to the school. It was a few minutes before classes began and they were hanging out.

“Where did you two go yesterday?” Pidge asked, “We asked you to come with us.”

“My phone wasn’t on,” Shiro said, “By the time I turned it on, the attack was already over.”

“I just thought it wasn’t a good idea,” Keith said, “It’s pretty dangerous to get in on the action like that.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir do it all the time,” Lance said.

“But they have powers that help them,” Shiro said.

“Excuse me.”

The five looked at who had approached them. A girl with startling blue eyes and white hair looked at them with a smile.

Both Shiro and Keith were taken off guard. They seemed shocked to see her.

Lance was clearly drooling over her. After all she was very pretty. He was oblivious to Shiro and Keith’s reactions but Hunk and Pidge noticed.

“You know her?” Hunk asked.

“No,” Shiro said. His hand went to his ear and he started fiddling with his earring nervously.

“Never met her,” Keith said nonchalantly, schooling his expression back to disinterested.

“We haven’t met,” the girl said, “I’m new here. My name is Allura.”

“I’m Pidge,” he said.

“I’m Hunk.”

“Shiro.”

“Keith.”

Lance smiled at the girl. “And they call me Lance.”

“Who’s they?” Keith asked with a smile. Lance glared at him.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Allura said, “I was wondering if you knew where room 132 was. That is where my first class is.”

“That’s our first class,” Lance said, “We can show you.”

“Thank you,” Allura said. The bell rang.

“After you,” Lance said and directed Allura at the building. She walked ahead of them and Lance followed quickly behind. Hunk went after them.

Pidge, Shiro, and Keith lingered outside for a few more moments.

“You guys sure you don’t know her?” Pidge asked, “You had a pretty strong reaction to seeing her.”

“We don’t know her,” Shiro said, “We should get to class.”

“Yeah, see you Pidge,” Keith said. He and Shiro walked inside the building.

Pidge looked at them, annoyed, but followed inside. There was definitely something weird about those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Not making it a series yet but I have a bunch of ideas for it, including one that is currently being written. Hopefully I'll be able to get that up soon.  
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you. :)


End file.
